The way you look at me
by the-secret-ninja
Summary: CharmedSON crossover. I havn't updated in awhile but I think I might go somewhere with this. Mebbe
1. Chapter 1 part 1

She was just sitting there. All she had to do was sit there and she looked absolutely perfect. Staring into space, dark curls bouncing on her shoulders. The blonde sighed. She had only seen this girl on campus a few times and already she was making a habit about watching the brunette drink her morning coffee. In her defense, the girl _was_ in her lit class, at least I think so. Another sigh. This is stupid, why would I want to watch a girl drink her coffee this is so junior high. When you like someone you call them on the phone, when the boy answers you hang up and squeal to all of your friends that you called him. Only this time it wasn't a guy. It was a girl. A really gorgeous girl that I've never even talked to before.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There's that feeling again. Every morning now I feel this…unexplainable feeling like someone's watching me. I'm actually afraid that if I look around to find the source the feeling will go away. One time I swear I heard a sigh when I got up to leave. When I told my stupid ugly twin (also my room mate) this she gave me some sarcastic shit about me having a stalker. That really pissed me off because this feeling I get isn't freaky like a stalker. It just makes me feel… I dunno, safe. And she had the nerve to just snort and fall back asleep. Sometimes I hate how Amber just doesn't get things! I'm her twin she should know how I'm feeling. Ah man! My coffee's all gone now I have to get up! As I start to walk away I can feel the comfortable presence leaving me almost drained. A sigh. Oh well at least I'll feel this way again tomorrow morning.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

My advice to you is to never ever, stay up till 3 am doing homework. 3 am partying is another story, that's perfectly understandable. But the 3 am homework doing is totally worse than a hangover. Because not only did you dream about the stupid stuff you were forced to study, but you also have to deal with these same wretched thoughts when you wake up. Until, you get coffee, the delightful substance that is like kryptonite to stupid, fugly, homework. But as the delicious wagon of happy made and gave me my morning boost, SOME BLONDE CHICK TOTALLY RAN ME OVER!! I am **so** happy that I feel bitchy this morning cause I'm tota- oh my god. Blue. I got that feeling you get when you're all, 'I'm going to remember this moment for the rest of my life' and then my mind went blank.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Why oh why does this always happen to me? I'm new here I shouldn't have to wake up at god awful hours of the day. _Especially _since I purposely signed up for all afternoon classes. Which I just recently found out only works if you suck at your major. And I just found out today that I totally don't suck at mine. Professor Jenkins, or as I'm supposed to call him now _Carl,_ thinks that my work is amazing and I should set up my booth right away. See, I'm an art major aspiring to make my art known to the world. And Carl-uh that's to weird _Prof. Jenkins_, that's better, is trying to help me do that. For that I'm thankful but come on, at 6:30! That's just cruel and unusual. When I'm a famous artist, out of here and out from under creepy Prof. Jenkins hold, when people tell me to get there at the earliest time physically possible. This means in art freak language, 'get your ass up at the crack of dawn or I will eat your babies.' And you know what I'm going to say, 'screw you guys, I'm going home.' Thank you Eric Cartman for creating such a great 'fuck off' substitute line. Oh shit, that's just perfect. I just totally rammed into some chick. Damn. I guess I should apologize and buy her a new one. I know what its like to need coffee in the morning. Jenkins is going to be so mad when I get there late…HOLY SHIT! It's the girl I stalk. I mean, casually glance at on my way to class. Welcome to L.A everybody…wow, her eyes are beautifully brown…I so should have investigated closer.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

How come the only thing I can manage doing right now is stare. I should totally be bitching her out!!! She knocked over my much needed substance! But her eyes, they're…perfect. Like glass orbs made especially for her. I could look in those for hours on hours. Oh crap, she's talking to me….brain…..BRAIN! FUNTION SO I CAN TALK TO CUTE GIRL! There we go.

"Oh, damn it. I'm sorry, here I'll give you the money to buy a new one." Wow, her voice is nice-NO! BRAIN! FOUCUS!

"Uh d-don't worry about it, honest mistake." My god her voice has a nice octave to it. "You look like you were going to a class. It a typical freshman mistake." Nice recovery brain.

"Excuse me?" good, she's willing to bitch about it. I love freshman N0obness to bitchy juniors.

"Well freshman, like yourself, tend to blindly get roped into early morning classes. Freshman also like to party, excessively causing the rush to early morning classes." She's got a very nice evil looking smirk. I can totally see us being friends.

"I have to go set up my art booth actually. And I _didn't_ sign up for early morning classes, which is why I'm tired and didn't' bother to look where I was going." She's an artist? That's hot.

"Since when does Jenkins let freshman into the Fall Festival" she looks mortified.

"It's called the 'Fall Festival? Oh Jesus that's retarded." That's cute, she didn't know.

"You should know that nobody actually _goes_ to the Retard Fest and freshmen are only in it if Jenkins thinks they're _hot_." She physically twitched.

"That's fucking messed up." Even cuter when she swears. "Why do you keep on assuming I'm a freshman anyway? For all you know I could be a year above you."

"Your theory could have been correct but 1: if you were in my class or even a year above me I _defiantly _would have seen you before. 2: Only freshman run to their classes. They have this mentality that they'll be late so they run their asses off but end up being the first ones there. And 3: if you were an experience member of this campus you would've known that the 'Fall Festival' was land of dorkus." She has a very sexy pout.

"I wasn't running, I was fast walking." I laughed. That's just too cute. She held out her hand

"I accept complete and utter defeat, yes I am a freshman. And yes, I had no idea he was hitting on me, I'm extremely disturbed now. Thank you.

"I don't accept your surrender." Her shocked expression is cute to.

"What?" oh so cute.

"I didn't stutter."

"Why the hell not." Extremely

"You have to tell me your name first sweet heart."

"My names Spencer Carlin." She held out her hand again while mentally rolling her eyes.

"And I'm Ashley Davies, thank you for spilling my coffee."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Was she the one we were looking for?"

"Yes"

"And?"

"Don't' worry; she'll be out to San Francisco in less than a month."

"R.I.P Spencer Carlin, cause the life you lead is about to end."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A blonde haired woman was walking across the quad to get her daily coffee. As the cart came into view the woman got a smile on her face.

"Good morning princess" A short attractive brunette was standing at the cart with two coffees in hand.

"Ashley, you never cease to amaze me," the brunette girl had been at that same coffee cart everyday with the blonde's favorite coffee in hand.

"Now, will you go out with me? I know all the places around her I can show you a great time." The blonde paused, pretending to think about it for a minuet.

"Pleeeaaasssee Spencer, it'll be fun."

"Wait, you've been standing out her everyday and getting my coffee because you want to take me out?" Ashley looked confused.

"Uh, duh. What else?" I smacked her arm.

"Owie! What's with the violence?"

"You could have just _told me _you wanted to take me out on the first day! I would've said yes." Her face lit up.

"Really?" the blonde rolled her eyes.

"Why do you think I've been walking all the way across the quad to get my coffee instead of at the cart right by my dorm room?" Ashley looked confused.

"You like free coffee?"

"No, well…yes, but no. I wanted to see you." Ashley grinned.

"Because I'm just that gorgeous?" she flipped her hair and tossed her head. Spencer laughed.

"Yes that's it, what time are you picking me up and when cause I'm going to be late for my next class."

"Your dorm room, at 8."

"You going to tell me where we're going?" Ashley handed me my coffee.

"Nope." Then she quickly pecked my lips and walked away.

It was just a peck but the kiss was still….electrifyingly amazing.

"Tonight is going to be fun."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh my god 8:01 and 30 seconds. She's not coming!" my room mate Katy said, being completely serious.

"Shut up Katy, I'm just nervous." Which was true, it took me like 3 hours to get ready and I had to re-try on everything in my closet. I didn't know whether to go casual or go dressy, or go scene if we were going to a club. Then the club option turned into the sluty clubbing girl or if it was the party clubbing girl? ARG! This was way to hard why didn't she just tell me where we were going!!!

Then the door bell rang.

"Okay, Spence don't freak out it can't be her remember? She's not coming cause she was like 10 seconds late." I smacked Katy in the arm.

"God I was just saying" I smacked her again, I was way too stressed out to cope with her sarcasm right now.

"Do I look okay? Is my hair messed up?" why is Katy always laughing when I'm having a crisis?

"I'm going to get the door. Now, you go into your room and pretend you weren't freaking out and that you're still getting ready. Play it cool shorty, and you'll be fine." I love it when she fixes things.

"Are you sure I can do this?"

"Totally sweetie, you look hot she'll love it, now GO!" Then she shoved me into my room.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay, totally re-mastered and redone. Into one sweet chapter. I WILL BE UPDATING. 4 day weekend, I have time.

I DO NOT OWN SOUTH OR SOUTH PARK!


	2. Chapter 1 part 2

"You're just going to have to wait a little longer." I growled into my cell phone.

"Why are you procrastinating?! We need her on our side now!" The voice in the phone practically screamed.

"She's fragile, she's not ready." I said as calmly as I could.

"She has to be, we need another on our side! Don't let personal feelings get in the way of your job!" the phone screamed at me again.

"That has nothing to do with it! I don't want to break her before she's ready to take the truth!" I was yelling now to.

"Bull shit Ashley! You care, it's what you do and that's okay…sometimes but right now we need you to be insensitive to what she wants. You do not understand the importance of this."

"I can't believe we're even having this conversation….look, she doesn't trust me enough yet okay, that should change after tonight. You can't just magically get people to trust you." Oh the irony.

"You have a week."

"Were you not listening to a word I just said?! If you wanted it to happen so quickly you should have gotten Prue to do it or something." I was met wit a dial tone. I flipped my phone shut. "If that's the way they want to play, fine." I said to no one in particular. Then I rang the door bell of the girl's life I was forced to destroy.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Why hello there Ashley, it's good to see you under such hilarious circumstances." Katy was unusually ecstatic.

"First of all, what? And second, what did Spence do _now_ that's so funny?" Katy has an uncanny ability to laugh at people when they're freaking out, crying or fighting it out. It's not her fault she's a drama major, it's what they do.

"Look around, Ashley and I think you'll understand." She was still giggling her face off.

I followed her instructions; it looked like a war zone! There were clothes and shoes all over the floor. I started laughing to, and soon we were both on the floor in hysterics.

"What's so funny guys?" I immediately stopped laughing, Spencer looked amazing. I got off the floor as fast as I could. I didn't' want her to see my jaw drop to the floor. Seeing this, it just made Katy laugh harder. But she still managed to stand up when Spencer entered the room.

"You guys are _hilarious!_ I think I'll write a comedy about this one." This wasn't funny Spencer looked like a fucking goddess and she was laughing at her. Not cool. I smacked her arm. But this only made her laugh harder.

"Ashley ANGRY! Ashley SMASH!" she fell on the floor again in a fit of hysteria. Ignoring her now, I walked up to Spencer.

"You look beautiful tonight Ms. Carlin and it is my distinct pleasure to take you out tonight." Her entire face turned red at this gesture and took my outstretched hand.

"Sometimes I can't tell who the drama freak is, you or her." I laughed at this. And looked at the floor.

"Do you think she'll stop, I don't think she can breathe…"

"Don't worry about her she'll be fine. We were watching the _Notebook_ together once, and while I was crying she was laughing so hard she passed out. She'll run out of energy soon."

"That's messed up…"

"Eh, one gets used to it" she just looked so…appetizing then I couldn't help but get closer to her. I'm pretty sure she noticed because her face got all red. "So uh where are we going tonight?" She licked her lips and I almost went over the edge.

"You really want to ruin your surprise?" our bodies were touching now. I could feel her words get caught in her throat.

"N-no-"before she could finish her sentence I kissed the lips I had sought after for far too long. When I felt her entire body relax into the kiss, I broke it off I didn't want her to get too excited.

"Ready to go?"

"…."

"Spencer?" is she okay?

"You're such a tease"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She took me to a club. She kissed me, put up with my psycho roommate, kissed me, laughed at me, AND SHE KISSED ME! She takes me to one of the most popular clubs on campus. This is way too good to be true. Did I mention that she kissed me?

"Here's your drink Spence." She was smiling like a fool. I think music does something to her, she tends to loosen up. But what's weird is that you don't think she's tense until she listens to music.

"Thanks Ash.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

small update, but at least its an update right? Some crazy roommate action and a Spashley moment. now, click the purple thing on the bottom of your screen kk?


End file.
